


Overly Ambitious

by Duchesse



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Gender Neutral, Gender Neutral Pronouns, Kinda Fluffy, Kinda Romance, M/M, Reader Insert, Self Insert, keith was struck by cupid ayyyy, reader interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 17:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12173541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duchesse/pseuds/Duchesse
Summary: Keith summons a level six during his training, soon realizing his mistake when you enter the training deck and the simulation won’t stop.[Keith | You].





	Overly Ambitious

Keith swiped furiously at his forehead, drenching his sleeve with beads of sweat while mustering the strength to keep hold of his bayard. As his breaths quivered and heartbeat throbbed violently in his ears, he remained fastidious in observing the opening in the ceiling. The adrenaline that coursed his veins was exceedingly potent compared to any drug, or so he believed. 

As the gladiator fell from the chute above and landed with a clang of metal, unraveling its extremities to reveal the electrified blade, Keith only wished the sensation never faded. 

“Let’s go, level six. Show me what you got!” 

The gladiator lunged forward, mechanical limbs sprawled with the sword thrust towards him as though it were an extension of the robot’s body. Keith darted ahead, bending his knees to narrowly avoid the surge of electricity and gust that sawed through the stillness of the air where his neck had been.

Pushing forward flat onto his palms, he kicked his legs out simultaneously and struck the gladiator, sending it staggering back into the wall long enough to regain himself.

The wall crumbled around the gladiator as it pushed itself upright and charged once again, slashing the air wildly until the blade met Keith’s with such force that he stumbled backwards.

“Geh…” Keith wheezed, clenching his teeth as the recoil from the blades sent a shock reverberating through his body, his arms trembled and his twined fingers fell from the bayard. Then, the gladiator struck a kick to his chest, propelling him into the wall.

It had been his mistake to take on a level higher than he knew he could handle, yet the worst came to him when he noticed the doors to the training room hiss open. His breath hitched, eyes widening when he saw you stroll inside with a tray of food levitating behind you.

He had forgotten to lock the training room.

At that moment, however, he regretted noticing you as the gladiator followed his gaze to you and straightened its postured, sword brandished. It rushed forward, taking no time to register you as the next opponent.

“N-No!” Keith gasped through the muscles in his chest seizing and aching. “S-Simu…simulation end!”

You squawked, immediately crouching to the floor as it cut the air above you and backed towards the wall with a horizontal attack. The onslaught of attacks were impossible to monitor, Keith could only stare on with fathomless eyes as you evaded them with an elegant ease.

“Simulation end!” you called to the computer overseeing the program, nearly losing your head in the process before ducking under the gladiator’s arm. “I said simulation end!”

The computer offered no confirmation, nor did the gladiator disappear. Keith moaned, slowly sliding his back up the wall to regain his posture, arm wound his waist to dull the pain. “Simu— ack… simulation end!”

You were getting flustered at that point, your once practiced moves were slowing and Keith noticed. Why wouldn’t the program stop? Surely there wasn’t another infection somewhere within the system, was there?

_This was bad._

Keith crossed the room with a limp, snagging the bayard from the floor. With as much strength as he still possessed, he hurled the blade across the room towards the gladiator. To his surprise, the gladiator simply turned and cut the air upwards, casting it to the opposite side of the room.

“Y-You’ve got to be kidding me!” Keith chewed through his tongue, but quickly turned towards you, his voice ricocheting through the training bay, “Get out of here! Hurry up!”

With a huff, you leaned back far enough for the gladiator’s blade to fix a path but centimeters above your nose. Snagging the floating tray next to you, you quickly twisted your body around to launch it at the gladiator’s head. It struck and staggered back, allotting you the time to find Keith’s side and hook his arm across your neck,

“What the _fuck_  are you doing?! Didn’t I say to leave?! It’s going–”

“Oh my  _GOD_ , Keith!” you gripped his arm tighter, dragging him to the ground with you to just squeeze by another attack. “Shut the hell up and let me help!”

Keith clamped his jaws shut and looked on, the gladiator waited unscathed with the electrified sword still crackling. This was his fault, he should had known better than to take on more than he could chew. And yet, why wouldn’t the program end?

“Simulation end!” he bellowed, his voice drifting from wall-to-wall once again. “Simu–GAH”

The gladiator dove through the air with a frontal attack, forcing you to throw Keith to the side, sparing just enough time to slide beneath its legs to the other side. Before you had the chance to collect yourself, you screamed. A burst of electricity coursed your body, boiling your blood and numbing your limbs, making the the fresh wound in your back forgotten as you fell.

“No!” Keith clambered to his knees, scuffing across the floor after his bayard. It was just out of reach, his fingertips grazing it. The light faded from his eyes, hope dissipating as the gladiator sent it skittering further away, leaving him bare and alone. 

The gladiator took the hilt of the sword in both hands, thrusting it into the ground just as Keith rolled away. He managed but a few feet before the incredibly weight of the robot pounded down onto his side, sending his world spiraling as he flipped onto his back. It towered above him almost like a gargantuan, though it spun around and around, he couldn’t tell if the point of its crackling blade was above him or below.

As the gladiator stood above him with the blade at ready, he clenched his and waited for the worst; the gush of air and the agony from the blade, yet it never came. The sound of a laser firing forced him to snap his eyes back open.

The gladiator stumbled back, sparks of blue and yellow surrounded it as an aura would and the single blue eye faded to black as it crumbled to the ground towards him.

“Ah!” he threw his arms across his face, waiting for it to dissipate into a series of blue particles before finding himself a good look around.

He half expected to find Lance standing there, armed and smug as always. The person he found was you, crouched several feet away with your gun in hand, sweat matting your hair against your skin.

“I’m done playing around. That was really dumb to try to take on a level six,” you started, tucking the gun away into the holster to help him up. “You would’ve wasted everyone’s time if you got hurt much worse.”

Keith was at a loss of words. He didn’t know you could shoot. Hell, he didn’t know you could do… much of anything before this.

“I’m… I’m sorry,” he cast his eyes to the floor beneath your pointed glare. “I got too confident. But, that doesn’t explain why the simulation didn’t stop.”

You rotated your jaw at his statement, nodding to yourself. “Yeah. I don’t know. We’ll need to ask Coran later. He’s already going to be upset about your lunch.”

Keith searched the room for the dented tray and the bowls of goop that looked even more like goop than he cared to acknowledge. “Uh… I’ll apologize to him.”

“Yeeeeah,” you responded with an exasperated sigh, lifting his arm higher on your neck and tightening your hold around his waist. “I didn’t expect a favor to go so wrong. Next time, I’m just going to say no.”

“Where did you learn to shoot like that? Where did you learn to  _move_  like that?” he couldn’t keep his curiosity from getting the better of him. He felt as though he were channeling Lance.

You opened the doors to the training room and hauled him out, taking direction towards the medical wing. When he asked you again, you merely shrugged. “Dude, I’ve always been able to do that. Buuuut, I just don’t like people to know.”

“What? Why? Your skill is incredible…” Keith pressed, shifting his eyes from the corridor to your face so often that it made his head ache.

“Then people will ask me to do stuff.” came your nonchalant reply, followed by another dismissive shrug. “If I can just take care of the system, then I’m peachy.”

“Wait, so you literally don’t tell anyone because you… you don’t want to go out of your way?” Keith gawked at you, incredulous by your claims.

“Ya.”

Keith wasn’t sure if he was pissed off or in love.


End file.
